This invention relates to a case of a disk device, for example such as a reproducing device for an optical disk.
There are known disk devices for reproducing or recording/reproducing information relative to an optical disk such as a CD-ROM, a CD-R and a DVD. Such a disk device includes a box-like (frame-like) box member, forming a framework of a device body, a disk tray movable relative to the box member between a position where an optical disk is loaded and a position where the optical disk is discharged, and an outer case containing the box member. An optical disk drive mechanism for rotating the optical disk, an optical pickup for optically reading information recorded in the optical disk, and an optical pickup-moving mechanism for moving the optical pickup in a direction of the radius of the optical disk are mounted on the box member.
In this related disk device, the outer case includes a case body having a bottom plate and a pair of side plates extending upright respectively from opposite side edges of the bottom plate, and a lid member which is provided substantially parallel to the bottom plate, and is connected to the two side plates.
For assembling the box member and the outer case together, the case body and the box member are fastened together by screws at a plurality of portions, and the lid member and the box member are fastened together by screws at a plurality of portions, and further the lid member and the case body are fastened together by screws.
In this assembling structure, however, the number of the screw-fastening portions is extremely large (for example, the total of screw-fastening portions is 15 or more), and therefore the structure is complicated, and the number of the screws to be used is large. Therefore, there have been encountered problems that the number of the component parts increases and that the assembling time is long.
And besides, for example, when a lateral impact is applied to the related disk device, there has been encountered a problem that a large force instantaneously concentrates on the fixing portion of the box member fixed to the outer case, so that this fixed portion may be damaged.